


Clint Barton and the spooky dark moderately good very long Halloween

by HawkyBarton



Category: AOS - Fandom, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst in life, A little bit of fluff by my side, Gen, Halloween Town reference, Hocus Pocus Referance, Obligatory Halloween post, Only the big candy bars for you kiddies, a little bit of Hawkeye in the sun, a little bit of coulson all night long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds out some very shocking news one Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton and the spooky dark moderately good very long Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

Clint Barton had lived in his run-down apartment for 8 months now, and he was actually pretty excited for his 1st real Halloween. Usually he had spent the holiday in his S.H.I.E.L.D. barracks watching run of the mill b-horror films, Nat and Phil on either side of him. However, this year he had his own place, he had kids that he knew would be stopping by and... well.... Phil was gone and Natasha was on the run. So, Clint was on his own this year. Well, not completely on his own. Clint was pretty sure he had a dog around here somewhere, though he was probably at one of the neighbor's house mooching off of their food (primarily pizza). So, Clint was mostly alone with a possible dog for the holiday. 

Which was fine! Really! He had his apartment all decked out, _Hocus Pocus_ was playing in the background, and he had some huge candy bars filling his bowl to the brim. He was fucking _ready_ for the kids. He was going to forget all about his old Halloween traditions, forget about Phil and Natasha, and just. He was gonna try and have fun. He deserved to have some fun after the year he had had. 

 

*****

Nobody knocked on Clint's door until about 7PM, a high-pitched grouping of "Trick or treat!!!!" cutting through his doorway, and would have made Clint wince if he hadn't been so well-trained (he was totally wincing on the inside, children's squeals were _killer_ on the aids). Clint smiled at the witches and zombies, handing over snickers and twix bars as the kids went on their merry way. The hour was 7PM, and instead of downing a beer while Phil was combing his fingers through his hair, Clint had _Halloweentown_ (whatever the hell that was), and huge candy bars to hand to children. Different was good, right? Clint just had to keep telling himself that. 

The kids continued to knock on his door for the next several hours; a whole bunch of Avengers had come and gone, and to Clint's surprise (and enjoyment) a fair few of Hawkeye's had graced his door (did they subtly get more candy than anyone else? Oh _hell_ yeah).

In fact, Clint was just about to close up shop, take the last of his candy and shove it into his face, and wish for a Halloween like last year when he spotted a very late comer.

The kid was wearing a suit about a size too big for him, and was dragging an older girl around the building, both sacks lacking in weight.

Most of Clint's neighbors had completed closed their doors by then, so the boy and his sister (Clint guessed) weren't getting any candy, and Clint couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest at the kid's face.

Stepping further into the hallway, Clint waved over to the kids to get their attention "Hey! This way kiddos!"

The kid smiled wide and ran over to Clint,still dragging his older sister around by her hand, his pillow case already at the ready "Twick or tweat!"

Clint smiled and was about to hand over the candy when he spotted a name badge on the kid's chest. It had a little symbol in the shape of the bird, and Clint could _swear_ the words read 'P.Coulson'

Pulling the candy back slowly, Clint smiled at the kid "And who are you dressed up as?"

The kid frowned and rolled his eyes, "I'm a secret agent!"

Clint felt his heart clench in his chest, he hoped this wasn't what he thought it was. His brain and heart could only accept so much for one day. "Oh... Oh yeah? Did you ever actually meet this secret agent?"

The kid nodded, "He saved my mommy and me! There was this mean man and he was gonna esplode, and then Mr. Secret Agent came in and saved the day! He's my hero, he's even better than the Avengers!!"

Clint smiled, "Better than the Avengers?! No way!!"

The kid nodded quickly, "Yes way!!!"

Clint gave the kid a crooked smile, "Did you meet the Secret Agent during New York, with all the aliens? Or was it earlier?"

The kid rolled his eyes, "Nuh uh! It was in June!"

.... In... June? No fucking way. There was _no fucking way._ Clint had seen Phil's body, had seen a _dead_ Phil Coulson in _February_ "June... Of this year?"

The kid nodded, making a _duh_ "Of course! He even gave me this badge because I liked it so much"

The kid detached the badge that said 'P.Coulson' and shoved it in Clint's face.

Clint smiled and nodded, not letting the rage filling his stomach show. Clipping back the badge onto the kid's suit, Clint opened the kid's pillow case and dumped the rest of his candy into it "Happy Halloween kid"

The kid's eyes went wide as he stared into the now full pillowcase, clutching it to his chest before hugging Clint hard. "Thank you Mister!!!!"

Clint nodded and gestured for the kids to walk down the hall, "Now you two get home before it gets too late"

The two kids nodded and waved at Clint before heading out of the building.

Clint watched them leave before he turned and walked into his apartment, slowly closing the door and leaning against it. _You have got to be_ ** _fucking_** _kidding me. Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. Fucking Fury. Fucking Phillip J Coulson. Fuckity fuck fuck._

 

*****

Phil Coulson (the man who looked death in the face and made it his bitch) woke up on the Bus the day after Halloween (slightly hungover about reminiscing what could have been a lovely evening with Clint and Natasha) and noticed that he had one missed message on his cellphone, his _old_ cell phone, the one that hadn't been used since his death.The text was one from a number he had never thought he would see again, had never _dreamed_ that he would see again.The message merely said:

 

 _ >>~~~~~You fucking asshole_ ~~~~~~>

 

 

 


End file.
